White Ice
by xredxxbluex
Summary: Not good with summeries. A story of dreams of a life you don't remember and a love that happens.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Naruto, the names or characters are owned by Masashi Kishimoto. I have added or changed the names and genders but they are not mine.

**-Characters  
**

-Main's family-

-Haku Momochi- 16- girl, main character

-Zabuza Momochi- 25- English Teacher

-Anko Momochi-22- Gym Student Teacher

-Classmates-

-Hinata Hyuuga- 16- main's love interest/lover later on

-Naruto Uzumaki-17 - older twin, boyfriend of Sora, childhood friend of Haku and Hinata

-Naruko Uzumaki-17- younger twin, love interest of Choji, childhood friend of Hinata and Haku

-Rock Lee- 17, boyfriend of Tenten

-Tenten Higurashi-17, girlfriend of Rock Lee

-Gaara Sabuku-17, Loner, youngest brother of Temari and Kankuro

-Shikamaru Nara-17, boyfriend of Temari

-Sasuke Uchiha-17, younger twin of Sai, boyfriend of Sakura

-Sai Uchiha -17, older twin of Sasuke, boyfriend of Ino

-Sakura Haruno-17, cousin of Ino, girlfriend of Sasuke, younger cousin of Deidora

-Ino Yamanaka-17, cousin of Sakura, girlfriend of Sai, younger sister of Deidora

-Neji Hyuuga- 17, Class Rep.

-Sora Itsame-17, Boyfriend of Naruto

-Choji Akimichi- 17, interested in Naruko

-Upper-classmen

-Temari Sabuku-18, girlfriend of Shikamaru, older sister of Gaara

-Kankuro Sabuku-19, Repeater, older brother of Gaara

-Kimimaro Kaguya-18, Class Rep, Childhood friend of Haku

-Deidora Yamanaka-18, older brother of Ino, older cousin of Sakura

-Yugito Nii-18, Student body President

- Under-classmen

-Hanabi Hyuuga-15, Hinata's younger sister, Negi's younger cousin

-Kiba Inuzuka-16, Childhood friend of Haku

-Shino Aburame- 15, Class Rep., childhood friend of Hinata

-Teachers

-Tsunade Senju- Principle, Grandma of Sakura, Ino, and Deidora

-Shizune Kato- Vice Principle

-Kakashi Hatake- Lit., Haku's uncle

-Gai Maito- Gym, Gai's uncle

-Itachi Ushiha- History, oldest brother of Sasuke and Sai

-Orochimaru Hebi- Chem.

-Kabuto Yakushi- Chem. student teacher

-Kisame Hoshigaki- Swimming/ Substitute

-Sasori Akasuna- Home Economics

-Kakazu Zenie- Math

-Mai Terumi- Language

-Hiruzen Sarutobi- Classical

-Minato Namikaze- Art, Naruto's and Naruko's father

-Kushina Uzumaki- Music, Naruto's and Naruko's mother

-Jiraiya Namikaze- Janitor, Minato's uncle

-Inoichi Yamanaka- Guidance Councilor

-Ayame Ichiraku- School Nurse

-Kurenai Yuuhi- School Doctor

-Asuma Sarutobi- Main Substitute Teacher


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

"_Raikiri," he says and the lightning comes out of his hand towards another man._

_My body moves in, to block the attack. My mind says to save the other man but I don't know why. I see crimson red all over and I realize it's my blood that I'm seeing. The pain starts to come through. I feel an empty spot where the pain is coming through and I realize I'm going to die. I realize that I'm dying but I'm happy because I protected him. I cast a smile to the attacking man and as my consciousness fades away I say something, but I can't make out what I say. _

I wake up to this image of myself with a hole in my chest and blood spilling out. I feel my chest and I notice that I'm covered in sweat. I remove the covers and look down to see an arm on my waist. I know who the arm belongs to so I take all the covers off and see that it's my older sister, Anko. I poke at her to see if she's asleep and she is. I sigh and get out of bed while throwing the covers back on her making sure it covers her whole body. I open one of my drawers to get a towel. Then I leave my room and start to go to the bathroom.

"Have you seen Anko," comes a voice from behind me.

"Huh?" I say back, a bit surprised. Turning around I see that it's my older brother Zabuza.

"Anko, seen Anko anywhere? She starts her student teaching today," he states

"In my room, Zabu-Nii," I say back to him.

"Ok, thanks Haku." He says as he walks away from me toward the direction to my room.

I turn back around and start to go to the bathroom again. I open the door and take a quick shower, as I go out and wrap myself in my towel I hear yelling. I open the bathroom door to see that Zabu-Nii is yelling into my room and I hear Anko-Nee yelling. I see something thrown at Zabu-Nii and rush over in my towel.

"Stop please!" I yell at them, "Don't argue in front of my room and Anko-Nee don't go throwing things that aren't yours!" I firmly say to them.

"But I didn't do anything!" Zabu-Nii says.

"YES, YOU DID!" Anko-Nee screamed back.

"I don't care! Now go!" I say back in a loud voice as I point my finger away from my doorframe.

They start to say something but I say, louder than before, " NO! GO!"

Looking at me, Zabu-Nii goes towards the stairs and goes down. Anko takes my covers and starts for her room. She mumbles something as she passes me and I ask, "What?"

She says, "Nothing," and walks towards her room.

**Minutes later **

I've gotten dressed for school. I see breakfast is sent and I start to eat. Anko-Nee comes past and grabs something off the table. As she heads for the door, Zabu-Nii tells her grab her lunch and she does. She opens the door and says as she leaves, "Twins are here for you."

"We have names you know," Naruko says while sticking her tongue out.

"I know but I don't want to say it," Anko-Nee says back with her tongue out.

"You ready," Naruto says before Naruko can say anything back.

"Yea, just finished breakfast," I say back, "It was good Zabu-Nii." He nods back and then points to the countertop. "Thanks for making my lunch too." He nods again.

"Well, let's go then Hacchan," Naruko says to me.

"Ok, let's go Nako-chan," I smile back at her.

"What about me?" Naruto asks.

I look at him and point behind him. "Go with him Naru," I say with a grin.

"Huh?" he says as he looks behind him. It's Sora, Naru's boyfriend.

"Did you forget about me?" Sora asks.

"No," Naru says a bit nervously.

"Go or else you're all gonna be late," stats Zabu-Nii behind us.

"Ok, we're going," I say and wave my hand to Zabu-Nii while closing the door.


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 2

Opening the door, the teacher says in a loud and commanding voice to his class, "Quiet DOWN!" Everyone quiets down and listens to him. "Let me introduce our new student." He gestures for me to come him. He continues to talk to his class, "I know it's an odd time to transfer in but she was just releaserd from the hospital a few days ago. She was in a car accident for those of you who want to know and that's all I'm saying on that matter. Do not ask her about it," He points to a few students then continues, "Go ahead and introduce yourself."

I nodded my head to him and say under my breathe, "Thank you Sarutobi-sensei." Nudging me a bit, Sarutobi-sensei goes back to his desk. Clearing my thoat, I start saying, "Hello, my name is Haku Momochi. It's nice to meet all of you." I bow and say, "Please treat me well."

As I raise up my head, Sarutobi-sensei says, "Go ahead and take the seat in the back by Ms. Hinata Hyuuga." He points to a seat to the farthest right by the window, "Ms. Hyuuga raise your hand."

I see a hand raise up and I realise it's a close friend of Nako-chan and Naru. As I start to walk to her, Naru raises up and says happily and loudly, "Welcome to the class Haku-chan! We will not do anything bad to you." He smiles to me

SMACK! I see a black haird boy hit Naru on the back of his head. "Don't say that you dork!" He yells.

"That hurt Sasuke!" Naru blurts back loudly. "I was just saying welcome to her," He states while rubbing his head.

"Well it was not a a good welcome. And not remotely funny," says Sasuke.

"SHUT IT BOYS!" Mr. Sarutobi yells in a demanding voice across the room.

"But" they both start. "No!" Sarutobi-sensei says. "Don't start!"

They both sit back down in their sits. Naru smiles to me as I finish going back to my sit.

"Hi, I'm Hinata. Nice to meet you," smiles Hinata.

I nod to her and say in a small voice, "Hi, I'm Haku."

The rest of homeroom was just Sarutobi-sensei telling us about the culture festival for next month. He leaves after he tells us not to be too loud and wait for the next teacher to come. Once he leaves everyone starts to move around and talk to each other. Naru starts to come over to where I am, but before he could say anything the next teach comes into the classroom.

"Sit down!" demands the History teacher, Itachi Uchiha-sensei. "That means you Naruto and Sasuke!" he says towards Naru and the black haired boy, Sasuke, from before.

"I didn't do anything Nii-san," Sasuke-san said back.

"Yea we didn't do anything Ita-Nii-chan," says Naru in a bit of a sarcastic tone.

Mr. Uchiha then throws a black board eraser at the forheads of Naru and Sasuke-san. "I said SIT! I mean it!"

"Ok Nii-san," Sasuke-san says back.

"At school, I'm either Sensei or Uchiha-sensei. Not Nii-san or Ita-Nii-chan," He says back to Sasuke and gives a glare to Naru. Sasuke nodds and sits back down and Naru gives back a glare but still goes back to his seat and sits down.

"Sensei,"Sasuke and Naru call towards him when they sit down on their chair.

"Now we will start the History lesson," starts Uchiha-sensei," everyone turn to page 126." 


End file.
